Nasubi Hui Guo Rou
Nasubi Hui Guo Rou (ナスビ＝ホイコーロ, Nasubi Hoikōro) is the ruler of the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 He has 8 "legal" wives and 14 "legal" children, which he considers all princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Nasubi is an obese figure with narrow eyes and a top knot. He has long, curvy eyebrows, eyelashes and mustache. He wears traditional, ornamented clothing that is adorned with jewels, which emphasizes his status as a king. Personality Nasubi can put on an enthusiastic facade, as seen when announcing the possibility of traveling to the Dark Continent, but this is demagogy. In truth, Nasubi seems to be cold-hearted to the point of being ruthless, since the rules he dictated in order to choose his heir force his children to kill each other, lest they be murdered.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He believes that only a strong person may sit Kakin's throne, and he deems himself such. He appears to be quite lustful, on one part having taken one wife after another, some simultaneously, and fathering a total of fourteen children. Additionally, the appearance of his Guardian Spirit Beast features many sets of breasts across its body. He also have an old-school approach on nurturing his children as he believes that younger siblings should be respectful to the older ones. He reminded Camilla to be respectful to her older brother Benjamin during their heated argument.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Nasubi makes his appearance on an EyeTube video, uploaded to the internet. In the video Nasubi makes an announcement a stage in front of millions of people making a controversial declaration to the Dark Continent lead by the Legendary Pro Hunter Isaac Netero's son Beyond Netero. During a meeting with the members of the V5 it's decided that the group will reorganize itself as the V6 and apart from the Voyage to Kakin they'll support the five countries from behind the scenes. Also it's decided that if the Zodiacs fail to makes proper negotiations with Beyond, then all negotiations will be shifted over to Nasubi. From a global newscast it's revealed that the Black Whale Transport Ship Mark 1 is destined to travel to the Dark Continent with thousands of people, including King Hui Guo Rou himself and his fourteen princes of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 A projected image of Nasubi appears during the final phase of the 289th Hunter Exam, proctored by Cheadle Yorkshire. And sometime after the 289th Hunter Exam. It's revealed during a cellphone conversation with First Prince Benjamin and Fourth Prince Tserriednich that their father, accepted the proposal of the person who survives the voyage to the Dark Continent will become King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc It's detailed that Nasubi has eight "Legal" wives whom are not ranked in any such way and has fathers fourteen heirs, all of which are titled princes with the order that they've been given them an ordinal designation. Upon giving the Seed Urn to his messenger, Nasubi explains to him that according to ancient texts the 1st King of Kakin embodied his loneliness into the Seed Urn before him. So the battle for the battle for succession of the throne is tied to an ancient and honorable tradition with said Urn, while unbeknownst to his children they've all have been blessed with a Guardian Spirit Beast to protect them through the trial. And claims that a weak and frail vessel has absolutely no chance of becoming the next King. On the day of the eve of the beginning of the exploration, a swank dressed Nasubi declares to the cheering crowd that he is the great king of Kakin and that together they will colonize the Dark Continent. He leaves by blimp and is taken on the ship. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the departure party held on the 1st deck, Nasubi oversees the party, while sitting on a throne like chair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 After two hours, he is approached by Halkenburg, who tells him he refuses to take part in the succession war. However, seeing his Guardian Spirit Beast, Nasubi simply smirks and coldly tells him to do as he wishes.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Nasubi further explains in a long detailed monologue about the Guardian Spirit Beast and the origins of how the Kakin Empire was once a small country and was on the verge in being conquered and assimilated by neighboring countries. However the First King created the Seed Urn and when his children used it started the Succession War, which helped reshape Kakin to the Empire it is presently. And now with his children fighting over the succession of the throne the 200,000 passengers on board the Black Whale will serve as sacrifices towards their goal.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Camilla approaches her father amidst the first banquet and asks for clarification of the words "survive" and "dropped out" in the Succession War rule. So she requests that any sibling that dies or withdraws from the Succession War is biologically dead to the Kakin Family. King Nasubi, amused by the question, since Prince Zhang Lei approached him earlier asking the same question, but with a different nuance. So he answers her, stating that how you interpret the wording is also part of the Succession War. Benjamin then approaches the two and gets into a heated argument with his younger sister. When Camilla insults him, Nasubi reminds her daughter to show her older brother some respect. Annoyed, Prince Camilla leaves and an enraged Benjamin promises his father that he'll take care of Camilla and preserve the family linage. King Nasubi responds that he expects great things from his son. Abilities & Powers As the king of Kakin, Nasubi has authority over its citizens, wealth and, presumably, the armed forces. He is also a good demagogue. Nen Nasubi is guarded by a Guardian Spirit Beast of unknown power. This type of parasitic Nen was bestowed upon him through the Seed Urn Ceremony. The Guardian Spirit Beast feeds on the aura on those it haunts and those people that have an influence on its form and ability. However, since the Spirit Beast is not created from their own body, it's not bound to the will of their host. Since he was able to see his children's respective Nen beasts, he is implied to possess at least basic Nen abilities of his own. Trivia * He has a habit of ending his sentences with "Hoi!" * His last name means "Doubled-cooked Pork Slices" in Mandarin, a popular Chinese cuisine possibly inspired by the twice cooked pork. * Part of his first name is made up from the Japanese word for eggplant, being nasu. Coincidentally his head is shaped like an eggplant. * In Togashi's manga YuYu Hakusho, an egg is given to new Spirit Detectives. After a while, a Spirit Beast will hatch from it, with its appearance, personality and powers resembling those of the one who keeps it. The whole process is very similar to the Seed Urn Ceremony through which Nasubi and his children obtained their Nen beasts. * All of Hui Gou Rou's wives have a name corresponding their number, at first based on numbers names of various Indo-European languages. ** Unma = Uno/''Uma''/''Um'' (Spanish and Italian/Portuguese for "one"). ** Duazul = Dois/''Duo''/''Due'' (Portuguese/Latin/Italian for "two"). ** Tang Zao Li (Japanese: Touchourei) = Trei/''Drei'' (Latin/German for "three"). ** Katrono = Quatro/''Quattro''/''Cuatro'' (Portuguese/Italian/Spanish for "four"). ** Swinko-swinko = Cinco (Spanish and Portuguese for "five"). ** Seiko = Sei/''Seis''/''Sexa'' (Italian/Spanish and Portuguese/Latin for "six"). ** Sevanti = Seven (English for "seven"). ** Oito = Oito (Portuguese for "eight"). References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users